


Crash Into Me

by TheOtherAdler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAdler/pseuds/TheOtherAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr RP song prompt. Just a sweet bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

“No,” Loki prompted gently. “More like this.” Long fingers woven through hers, he lifted Darcy’s hand and slipped his arm around her waist. Music played softly from the small speakers on the hallway table as her dark brows drew together in concentration.

_You’ve got your ball_   
_you’ve got your chain_   
_tied to me tight tie me up again_   
_who’s got their claws_   
_in you my friend_   
_Into your heart I’ll beat again_

With awkward, uncertain steps, she followed his graceful lead—or tried to, at least. Even as slowly as he moved and even with his voice counting out softly to guide her, she still nearly kicked him, and in the process of catching herself stepped firmly on his right foot. Her body bumped lightly against his. “Sorry!” she laughed, glancing up to see the same amusement in his face as she felt.

If anyone had told her months ago that she’d be getting waltzing lessons from _Loki_ of all people, she’d have laughed herself sick. But here they were, against every reasonable expectation. 

Darcy had no idea how any of it had happened, or why the look in his eyes when their laughter stopped made her feel like so much more than she ever expected to be. Despite her clumsy steps and halting words, she felt… right, somehow, when she was with him.

She wondered if he had any idea how beautiful he was.

_Sweet like candy to my soul_   
_Sweet you rock_   
_and sweet you roll_   
_Lost for you I’m so lost for you_

She wondered if what she felt showed on her face. Could either of them really be this happy? Would it really be allowed to happen? 

“Wanna try again?” she smiled. They hadn’t looked away from each other for… she wasn’t sure how long, but it wasn’t uncomfortable yet—even in the silence that usually left her nerves jangling and her mind racing for words to fill the gap.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully. “Why not? I still have a few toes you haven’t trodden on yet.” His faint, crooked smile and brief wink coaxed a broad grin from her; made her feel more confident. She’d get the steps right, of course she would.

_Touch your lips just so I know_   
_In your eyes, love, it glows so_   
_I’m bare boned and crazy for you_   
_When you come crash_   
_into me_


End file.
